Conventional self-serve beverage dispensers typically permit providing consumers with a purchased beverage based on a consumer's selection. Yet, such a selection and associated beverage dispense may not be congruent or otherwise consistent with the purchased beverage. Even when there is congruency or consistency between the selection and the purchased beverage, the generally non-monitored operation of conventional self-serve beverage dispensers may result in indiscriminate refills of a selected beverage.